During an invasive medical procedure, many parameters must be monitored simultaneously by the professional performing the procedure. There are a number of aids to such monitoring.
For example, U. S. Patent Application 2009/0111321 to Callaghan, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an image acquisition device which is configured to obtain real-time two-dimensional images of a portion of a patient's body that is disposed within the field of view of the image acquisition device. A workstation is configured to integrate and register a three-dimensional model of an anatomic structure with the two-dimensional image.
U. S. Patent Application 2010/0168729 to Wang et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes how an electrophysiological (EP) monitor or display such as an electrogram signal display, may be integrated into an ablation electrode assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,408 to Bojovic et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a three-dimensional presentation of the human heart that may be correlated with waveforms specific for standard ECG or derived ECG signals based on the dipole approximation of the heart electrical activity. The three-dimensional heart model may be rotated, and the ECG signals are interactively linked to the model.
U. S. Patent Application 2016/0183824 to Severino, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for visualization of electrophysiology information sensed by electrodes on a catheter. The system includes recording times of electrode signal acquisition and designating a reference electrode signal acquisition.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.